


I will learn to love again (but i will stand a broken man)

by cloudrage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Elaborations on Past Members' Departures, M/M, Slight Fluff and Humor, Translation from English
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudrage/pseuds/cloudrage
Summary: Exo celebra la Navidad como cualquier otro año, pero Joonmyun se da cuenta de cómo la sala de estar parece estar cada vez mas vacía.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao & Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 3





	I will learn to love again (but i will stand a broken man)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bielefeld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefeld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i will learn to love again (but i will stand a broken man)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649521) by [bielefeld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefeld/pseuds/bielefeld). 



> Esta es una traducción del trabajo de la asombrosa bielefeld, quien me dio permiso de traducir su asombroso trabajo y publicarlo, tambien lo tengo publicado en wattpad!
> 
> This work belongs to bielefeld who let me translate it to spanish, Thank you biel!

"Acampar, acampar", Baekhyun canta alegre mientras arrastra otro colchón al medio del piso de la sala de estar junto con Minseok. "Dios, amo los campamentos de Navidad."

Jongin ríe desde su lugar, las piernas cruzadas en el suelo mientras él y Sehun se distraen con un juego de puntería en su psp. "Solo estamos durmiendo juntos en la sala de estar, hyung, no creo que esto cuente como un campamento", dice, riéndose de Baekhyun, que ahora está tirado sobre el colchón.

Baekhyun pone los ojos en blanco. "Lo que sea, kimkai. Es bueno de todas maneras, nosotros haciendo esto cada Navidad. Fortalece nuestro vínculo. Tengo ganas de vincular ahora." Ve a Kyungsoo saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de chocolate caliente y malvaviscos. "Kyungsoo-yah, ven aquí y _vincula_ conmigo." Agita sus cejas seductoramente y se lame los labios para buena suerte.

Kyungsoo grita enseguida "Chanyeol, creo que no has cumplido la _dosis semanal de cogidas_ de Baekhyun. Está emitiendo sonidos sexuales en este momento y no quiero que esta noche sea _Navidad con exo; especial orgía en el campamento_ ".

Jongdae arquea una ceja, mirando hacia arriba desde su laptop. "buen nombre. Segunda temporada de exo showtime, sí o sí? "kyungsoo hace un gesto con la mano antes de lanzarse al lado de jongin cuando minseok y baekhyun rugen de la risa.

Joonmyun se ríe a lo largo de todo el intercambio, sonriendo al espíritu festivo de toda la habitación. Ha sido un milagro, todo este día-los habían dejado salir mas temprano de la actividad de hoy, con un mensaje de su manager " _diviértanse, mocosos, se merecen un pequeño descanso._ ", por lo que todos decidieron ir a casa y comenzar a trabajar en su campamento navideño en la sala de estar.

Este año, tienen tiempo para decorar su árbol de Navidad y toda su sala de estar. Unas horas antes, chanyeol y jongin habían parado en una tienda que vendía decoraciones navideñas y habían comprado montones de oropeles, cintas y un nuevo lote de poinsetias (jongin también había escondido tres latas de spray de nieve solo por diversión ). Kyungsoo había sacado unos cuantos ornamentos que habían colgado sobre la chimenea el año pasado, Jongdae había sacado infinitas cadenas de luces para decorar las paredes de la sala de estar.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Joonmyun vacila cuando ve Baekhyun salir de una habitación con las velas perfumadas de Yixing. Baekhyun nota la mirada en los ojos del líder y le sonríe en signo disculpa. "Voy a comprarle a lay-hyung otro lote antes de que vuelva", dice, "lo siento. Pensé que la Navidad sin velas se sentiría menos Navidad, ¿s-sabes?"

Joonmyun sonríe y le da palmaditas en la cabeza al mas joven, que ahora está mirando el suelo como un cachorro lastimado. "No hagas esa cara, no hiciste nada malo. Ve, colócalos sobre la mesa y ayuda a chanyeol con el árbol. "Baekhyun de hace una señal con los pulgares arriba mientras va hacia la mesa, y rápidamente haciendo su camino hacia Chanyeol cuando ve al mas alto tratando de ahogar Jongin con un tinsel púrpura.

No es que haya algo malo en que alguien tome las cosas de otra persona sin permiso- _todos_ los miembros lo hacen, ya pateando la amabilidad y cortesía fuera desde hace años-pero ahora Joonmyun no puede dejar de notar cómo su sala de estar esta cada vez mas vacía.

Doce, once y ahora _ocho_.

Joonmyun recuerda cómo intento sonreír cunado Yixing les informo por skype que no estaría en korea para navidad este año. Recuerda cómo los otros expresaron su decepción, y la mirada culpable de yixing. _Entonces no_ , joonmyun no protestó. En su lugar, dijo, "cuídate, yixing. Come mucho y lleva ropa de abrigo, no te resfríes, ¿de acuerdo? "

Joonmyun sonríe. Joonmyun sonríe porque eso es lo que hace mejor.

La primera vez que joonmyun lloro en el escenario, en broma los chicos se burlaron de como hace caras feas cuando llora. "De verdad, hyung", dijo chanyeol entonces, cuando estaban detrás del escenario después del show, "estaba tan cerca de reírme de tu cara si tan solo no tuviera mi propio moco y las lágrimas que me impidieran hacerlo".

Joonmyun sonó en su pañuelo. "No es como si pudiera evitarlo, ganamos el primer lugar! Y solo mírense, todos con los ojos llorosos. Y miren—tao todavía está llorando y nadie le dice nada! "Señaló al nombrado, que estaba acurrucado en el sofá con sehun reconfortándolo, acariciando círculos en su espalda.

"Es porque tao puede controlar su rostro lloroso para seguir siendo lindo en la cámara", baekhyun entró, como si ayudara a cualquier cosa en el proceso, "mientras tanto tu cara se va toda cuca y distorsionada como—" baekhyun procedió a poner su mejor imitación de llanto, ganando la risa de los demás y joonmyun admitió que si eso es lo que había parecido en ese momento, lo lamenta solemnemente.

"Tienes que sonreír más, hyung," dijo tao, su cara todavía roja y desgarrada, pero sus sollozos se habían detenido considerablemente, "a las fans les gusta cuando sonríes". Se oyeron zumbidos de aprobación por toda la habitación, pero antes de que joonmyun pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el gerente les llamó para informar que sus camionetas habían llegado.

Joonmyung no pudo evitar sonreir mientas veia a los otros miembros del grupo correr hacia el auto (con gritos y lloriqueos de "yo pido el asiento del frente" de Sehun y los "oh, no, mocoso" de Luhan), empuajndose entre ellos para proclamar sus asientos preferidos. Acomodo la correa de su bolso en su hombro mientras caminaba lentamente, se aguanto una risa al ver a chanyeol literalmente levantar a Baekhyun del suelo --"muévete, pequeño"--y alejo al mas bajo del desastre.--"tu, gigante sin corazón"--, escucho a BaekHyun lloriquear y a ChanYeol prácticamente vibrar de risa.

Joonmyun pensó que el era el único que faltaba, así que no espero que una tibia mano se posara en su hombro, así que con un salto volteo, y se tranquilizo cuando vio quien era.

"Hola, llorón," Yifan dijo riendo, y un puchero instantáneamente se hizo presente en el rostro de Joonmyun. "No tu también," Susurro, pero dejo que Yifan lo abrazara con un brazo de todas formas.

El mayor sonrió. "Nah, solo esto jugando contigo. Yo también tengo una cara bastante fea al llorar, pero la cámara estaba muy enfocada en ti, así que tu te llevas todo el crédito."

Joonmyun resoplo, alejando su flequillo de los ojos. "gracias," soltó, obviamente irritado, sin importar que no sea la culpa de Yifan. Pero Yifan se rió de nuevo, y Joonmyun mentiría si dijera que no es uno de sus sonidos favoritos en el mundo.

Tal vez este enojado con el resto, pero con Yifan, nunca dura mucho.

"Zitao esta en lo correcto," Yifan dijo, sus dedos encontrando su camino a los de Joonmyun y enredándolos. Joonmyun miro al hombre mas alto, una pregunta evidente en sus ojos marrones, su respiración se acelero cuando Yifan se acerco.

"Tienes una sonrisa muy linda," Yifan soltó, su respiración chocando suavemente con las mejillas de Joonmyun, "deberías de hacerlo mas seguido."

Y cuando Yifan de soltó una de sus típicas sonrisas llenas de dientes blancos, el sonrió de vuelta, por que es lo que se debe de hacer.

Y desde ese momento, joonmyun se prometió a si mismo que trataría de sonreír bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Joonmyun siempre sonreiría porque Yifan dijo que eso era lo que hacia mejor.

Y por Yifan, lo haría.

A pesar de su figura larguirucha, Chanyeol realmente hace maravillas en la cocina. Se une a kyungsoo para preparar una abundante cena navideña mientras los demás están tumbados en la mesa cantando canciones de aliento: "para que la comida salga más rápido", responde baekhyun cuando se le pregunta y recibe un golpe con un repollo que sale volando de la mano de Kyungsoo.

joonmyun decide contribuir lavando las verduras y cortando las zanahorias bajo la mirada de kyungsoo, mientras trata de no pensar en cómo yifan lo abrazaba cada vez que ayudaba en la cocina.

 _"Eres tan diminuto"_ , solía decir Yifan, apoyando la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Joonmyun. Joonmyun solo murmuraba en respuesta, delicadas manos sin para el proceso de cortar las verduras. _"Eres tan pequeño y lindo y estoy realmente enamorado de ti"._

"¿Acaso no tienes que poner la mesa?" Joonmyun preguntó en cambio, su cuerpo inconscientemente moviéndose para buscar el calor del pecho de Yifan, "Kyungsoo se enojará si te ve aquí".

"ya lo hice. Minseok me pidió que me quedara y lo ayudara a doblar las servilletas, pero le dije que tenía algo mejor que hacer ”, respondió yifan, ganándose una pequeña risa de joonmyun. "¿como abrazarme?"

"exactamente."

joonmyun se acurrucó más.

"Hueles a mi champú", dijo Yifan. Luego dejó caer un poco su cuerpo para dejar que su nariz bajara por el cuello de joonmyun, y sonrió cuando el cuerpo de joonmyun se puso rígido ante el acto.

joonmyun recuerda el tenue aroma a menta del champú de Yifan que tanto le gustaba, y cómo intencionalmente se lavó el pelo con ese champú ese día.

"Yifan, no, es noche de campamento navideño", dijo joonmyun, incapaz de ocultar el regocijo de su voz. yifan plantó besos de mariposa en su nuca y joonmyun sonrió descaradamente.

Yifan gruñó en respuesta. “Joder, bromeas. si esto fuera cualquier otra noche, no habrías estado en la cocina en este momento ".

Joonmyun se rió. "Tú me amas lo sé."

“¡Kris hyuuuung! ¡Luhan se está metiendo conmigo de nuevo! "

Joonmyun y Yifan intercambiaron una mirada y se rieron. "Taotao", murmuró Yifan.

joonmyun dio un paso adelante para liberarse del abrazo de Yifan. sonrió descaradamente mientras se volvía hacia el hombre mayor, actuando dramáticamente, "vaya, oh dulce, dulce clark kent, salva el día".

Yifan se rió de él, antes de salir corriendo de la cocina gritando blasfemias a Luhan. "Luhan, pequeña mierda—"

y joonmyun se rió. Si viviera este tipo de Navidad todos los años de mi vida, pensó para sí mismo, sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

La cena es muy animada, con baekhyun liderando un juego de "quién obtendrá el trozo de carne más grande" determinado por piedra-papel-tijera, uno de los favoritos. Se escuchan gritos de desesperación alrededor de la mesa cuando el enorme trozo de carne termina en el plato de Sehun.

"Sehun, ni siquiera puedes comer tanto", indica jongdae, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar la mirada hambrienta en sus ojos.

"Sí, siempre puedes compartir, estamos aquí para ti", jongin agita las pestañas, obteniendo una risa maníaca de Sehun, quien también le codea las costillas por si acaso.

“Joder, no”, ríe Sehun, levantándose de su silla y llevando su plato con él. "Hyungs, voy a ir a comer dentro de mi fuerte de mantas y disfrutar de mi porción de carne sin que jongin y jongdae me miren, ¿de acuerdo?" dice mientras se va.

Las quejas se dispersan pronto, cada uno de ellos encuentra un lugar cómodo para disfrutar de su comida mientras conversa ocasionalmente al otro lado de la sala de estar. Joonmyun observa como Sehun devora felizmente su carne.

"Sehun se ve feliz esta noche", una voz a su lado lo sobresalta un poco, pero joonmyun no lo demuestra. "Sí", responde, los ojos fijos en un minseok sonriente que se deja caer junto a él en el sofá con su plato. "Es bueno verlo cómodo de nuevo", provee minseok.

joonmyun hace una mueca cuando recuerda haber encontrado a sehun, un desastre de sollozos en su cama, negándose a cenar o incluso ducharse cuando zitao se fue a principios de este año.

No se da cuenta de que no le ha dado ninguna respuesta a Minseok hasta que este último dice, "la sala de estar se hace más grande".

joonmyun deja escapar una risa ahogada; no supo si fue un quejido o un sollozo. "Te diste cuenta", responde, con la cabeza gacha mientras se concentra en jugar con la comida en su plato. Minseok murmura en respuesta.

"Nunca me acostumbrare a esto", murmura joonmyun en voz baja, en silencio, pero de alguna manera Minseok lo capta, mientras levanta la cabeza para mirar a su líder. Minseok se ríe, inclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento para mirar al techo. "Confía en mí, joonmyun, sé exactamente cómo te sientes".

joonmyun recuerda cómo encontró una pequeña línea de luz que salía de un dormitorio en el campamento navideño del año pasado, mientras se dirigía al baño. iba a ignorarlo cuando escuchó un sollozo ahogado detrás de la puerta abierta, para encontrar a Minseok mordiendo una almohada, un desastre de lágrimas.

"No puedo, joonmyun", dijo Minseok esa noche, "no puedo".

Joonmyun solo pudo abrazar al mayor, esperando que la calidez de su abrazo pudiera calmarlo.  
"Toda la noche, vi a Baekhyun y Chanyeol peleando, Tao y Sehun entrometiéndose en los asuntos del otro, jongin y kyungsoo abrazados, y me siento tan solo, tan fuera de lugar, y -" joonmyun podía sentir la tela de su camisa siendo casi desgarrada, pero no se quejó.

Minseok dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, tan desgarrador que Joonmyun se sintió sofocado. "Luhan", susurró Minseok débilmente, la voz amortiguada por el hombro de joonmyun, "luhan nunca volverá, ¿verdad?"

una parte de joonmyun quería golpear a minseok y gritar _jódete, hyung, yifan también me dejó_ , pero otra parte de él sabía que era mejor no hacerlo.

el sollozo que incesantemente amenazaba con escapar de la garganta de joonmyun finalmente se soltó cuando finalmente llegó al baño, abrio el grifo para que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

le prometió a Yifan que no lloraría delante de nadie.

Casi lo había hecho cuando sintió una lágrima que amenazaba con caer por el rabillo del ojo en la última frase que dijo Minseok antes de irse al baño.

_"Para ellos, perdieron a un compañero de banda, pero para mí, yo perdí el mundo"._

"¡Intercambio de regalos!" Jongin canta con entusiasmo, prácticamente saltando hacia el árbol de Navidad. Chanyeol se ríe, pasando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Joonmyun mientras el resto de ellos son llevados a dicho árbol por Kyungsoo. Joonmyun lo sigue con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

todos se sientan con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo mientras Baekhyun da instrucciones. "Todos obtienen su propio regalo de debajo del árbol y eligen un papel de la lotería; si quitan su propio nombre, ¡tírenlo de nuevo y consigan otro!"

joonmyun observa otra estampida que se desenvuelve ante sus ojos: los miembros ven todo como una competencia, aparentemente, incluso cuando claramente no lo es. Gira la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Jongin abriéndose camino hacia el frente para agarrar su regalo, solo para ser robado por Kyungsoo, un brillo travieso en sus ojos mientras corría por la habitación agarrando el regalo de las manos indiscretas de Jongin.

Incluso Kyungsoo está más animado esta noche, observa Joonmyun, metiendo la barbilla en su cuello alto, la Navidad debe hacer maravillas.

minseok trota hasta el, entregando el regalo de joonmyun cuando juega con el suyo mientras se sienta a su lado, acurrucándose en él juguetonamente. joonmyun le lanza un abrazo amistoso mientras la conmoción se apaga y todos se sientan en círculo.

(Joonmyun se da cuenta de lo pequeño que es el círculo con solo ocho personas presentes para formarlo, y se esfuerza mucho en no hacerlo).

"Está bien, ahora", baekhyun se aclara la garganta, "minseok-hyung, tú primero".

"Está bien", responde minseok con aire vertiginoso, abriendo la solapa del papel doblado, con un regocijo evidente en su rostro mientras lee el nombre escrito en él, "¡chanyeollie!"

el hombre en cuestión se levanta rápidamente y le entrega el regalo a minseok con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Joonmyun oye a Sehun gritar a su lado: "Oye, ¿acaso minseok-hyung también saco a chanyeol-hyung como su santa secreto en el show de exo?"

los murmullos de comprensión se suceden uno tras otro en esa frase. "Oh, Dios mío, tienes razón", dice Baekhyun, "¡Chanyeol le consiguió un lindo librito!"

minseok se ríe mientras deja que su brazo se envuelva brevemente alrededor del cuello de chanyeol, "sí, un programador realmente útil. todavía lo uso hasta el día de hoy ".

Jongdae bufó. “Ugh, que lindo. mientras tanto, tu queridisimo aquí tiene el regalo más inútil de todos los tiempos ".

Baekhyun rápidamente deja escapar un jadeo dramático. "Mi selfie no es inútil, kim jongdae, dediqué todo mi ser a ti, ¿no viste el mensaje que estaba en la caja junto con ella?"

jongdae se pone de pie, ahora riendo divertido. "Tu" _¿soy bonito? soy tuyo de ahora en adelante ~_ "? Oh, seguro que lo recuerdo ”, responde, ganándose la risa de los demás.

"El regalo era para chanyeol, en realidad, muchas gracias", grita baekhyun mientras apoya su cabeza en la comodidad del muslo de chanyeol, "así que no te hagas ilusiones, jongdae". luego procede a hacer muecas de beso a jongdae, a lo que este responde haciendo como que vomita.

"Realmente desearía tener la oportunidad de irnos de vacaciones juntos de nuevo algún día", dice Sehun, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, "Realmente disfruté cuando fuimos a la playa para el espectáculo".

"Oh Dios, sí", grita Jongin, levantándose de su asiento, las gafas cayendo por su nariz y tímidamente lo arregla. "No me importaría volver allí".

"¿Y verme a mí y a jongdae-hyung tratando de cocinar carne al viento mientras ustedes no contribuyen con nada para ayudar?" Kyungsoo le da un codazo en broma desde un lado y Jongin se queja pero se recupera rápidamente.

"Oh, oh, deberíamos hacer otra hora de yaja", dice Sehun, y Jongin se ríe cuando los miembros mayores gimen de desesperación.

"Sí", se las arregla Jongin entre risas, "Me encanta mandarlos a todos por una vez, y ver la expresión en el rostro de Kris-Hyung cuando no entiende una sola mierda"

una mirada severa de chanyeol y un golpe lateral de kyungsoo son más que suficientes para evitar que siga hablando. "Lo siento", susurra, la culpa evidentemente cubriendo sus palabras.

el silencio en el aire ya es denso cuando Jongdae finalmente suspira, tirando su espalda hacia el piso de madera. "Las cosas nunca volverán a ser iguales, ¿eh?"

la rigidez que cuelga pesadamente en el aire expresa perfectamente todo lo que no se dice.

Habia sido un acuerdo unánime entre los miembros restantes para evitar mencionar a yifan, luhan y zitao bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"El tiempo cura", recuerda joonmyun que dijo minseok, unas semanas después de la partida de yifan. Joonmyun no tenía la fuerza para dirigir la reunión previa al concierto de los miembros, y se desplomó contra el hombro de Luhan, quien murmuró interminablemente "está bien", un susurro tranquilizador en su oído. minseok continuó, "siempre que minimicemos la mención de su nombre, estoy seguro de que con el tiempo, esto se curará".

Todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de hotel compartida de Kyungsoo y Sehun, en una noche lluviosa en Hong Kong. La gira the lost planet estaba a todo yendo genial, tres en Seúl y, a pesar de que le dieron unos días de descanso, Joonmyun no pudo encontrar la suficiente cordura y voluntad para continuar.

la habitación del hotel era bastante espaciosa, pero Joonmyun se sintió sofocado.

"Pero", gritó Yixing débilmente, "no estoy seguro de poder dejar pasar esto. olvidar esto parece casi imposible ".

"No te estoy pidiendo que olvides, Dios no", intervino Minseok. la tensión era visible en su voz, y joonmyun podía ver una gota de lágrimas en sus ojos, "es solo, uf, no lo sé, todavía estamos en medio de la gira. deberíamos al menos tratar de ser tan festivos como lo somos, aunque ciertamente no queremos ".

"Para los fans", agregó Baekhyun desde su lugar en el sofá, "cualquier cosa para los fans".

es difícil, de verdad, ser un idol, pensó Joonmyun. es como firmar un contrato para ponerse una máscara en el escenario por el resto de su vida.

sin embargo, no necesitarían esconder nada uno frente al otro. libres para reír, libres para discutir, libres para intercambiar miradas de complicidad sin que se extiendan rumores, libres para besar, por el amor de Dios, cuando quieran.

y además, son libres de llorar.

joonmyun miró a su alrededor. Jongin ya estaba sollozando en silencio sobre una almohada, con Zitao persuadiéndolo suavemente a pesar de que él mismo no estaba mucho mejor. Los ojos generalmente animados de chanyeol estaban muertos, expresión abatida.

joonmyun también quería llorar, pero no lo hizo. él prometió. él prometió.

en cambio, mantuvo la máscara puesta.

"Sé que perdimos a un líder", dijo, después de finalmente encontrar su voz. Tembló considerablemente, pero Joonmyun no se atrevió a importarle. “Y uno grande. pero no podemos simplemente lamentarnos y esperar que las cosas mejoren. debemos mantener el ánimo en alto, no solo para las fans, sino también para nosotros mismos, porque la vida continúa. la vida es jodidamente cruel, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. llorar no ayuda. la depresión no ayuda. lo que ayuda es que aceptamos esto y seguimos adelante. yif, él siempre tendrá un lugar especial en nuestros corazones, en nuestro equipo, pero por muy amargo que sea, tenemos que seguir adelante ".

joonmyun se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte de ese discurso era en realidad él mismo persuadiéndose, pero no le importaba.

la habitación se quedó en silencio después de su arrebato (y joonmyun se felicitó por no derrumbarse frente a los miembros) hasta que minseok murmuró, tranquilo pero lo suficiente para que todos lo escucharan. "El tiempo cura", repitió una y otra vez, mirando a joonmyun, con la visión borrosa por las lágrimas, "el tiempo cura".

Joonmyun quería creer.

Es irónico, pensó Joonmyun, la forma en que repitió exactamente la misma frase para minseok en una medianoche unos meses después, exactamente una semana después de la partida de Luhan, en un destartalado bar en la esquina de la calle donde está su dormitorio, sobre vasos interminables de soju.

"El tiempo cura, minseok-hyung", dijo joonmyun al hombre mayor, que estaba ocupado bebiendo su sexto vaso de la noche, "el tiempo cura".

El silencio no dura mucho ya que Chanyeol se anima rápidamente y corre a su habitación para traer algunos juegos de mesa.

"¡El perdedor lava los platos durante una semana!" Baekhyun chirría, poniendo la pila de cartas en el medio del círculo. Se escucha un bufido de kyungsoo y baekhyun jadea.

"Te golpearé el culo en póquer, kyungsoo".

kyungsoo sonríe. "Pruébame."

el juego se produce junto con gritos, por supuesto, sobre tazas de chocolate caliente y barras de malvaviscos tostados. termina con un kyungsoo victorioso, como se esperaba, y un baekhyun pobre y perdedor.

"Por queeeeeee", se queja, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de jongdae a cambio. "Tú eres quien lo sugirió, así que deja de quejarte".

pasa el tiempo mientras las cartas son apartadas para ser cambiadas por un juego de tablero de monopolio, luego una enorme pila de uno stacko.

"Eres jodidamente desalmado", minseok mira a un jongin que se ríe disimuladamente y que saca un bloque de "quita dos" justo antes de su turno. Hileras de maldiciones salieron de los labios del mayor mientras la torre se tambaleaba y se estrellaba contra el suelo con un eco de desesperación. jongdae ríe-aplaude todo el tiempo y baekhyun va a buscar el martillo de goma y se lo pasa a jongin para que pueda darle a minseok el castigo.

"Oh, kimkai, por favor, sé amable", bromea minseok, cubriéndose la parte superior de la cabeza con las dos manos, y jongin hace un sonido de náuseas, "mierda, ahora suenas como kyungsoo en la cama", y comienza a balancear el juguete de plástico hacia él. .

pero Kyungsoo se lanza a la escena lo más rápido humanamente posible, y golpea la cabeza de Jongin con fuerza antes de que se produzca un impacto en Minseok. Chanyeol rueda por el suelo riendo maniáticamente y Jongdae ahora prácticamente jadea.

Joonmyun se ríe mientras observa desde la banca, viendo el rojo que está comenzando a colorear las mejillas de kyungsoo, recordando cómo ese color solía manchar el suyo en una víspera de Navidad en particular cuando descubrió que yifan le regaló guantes a juego.

"Qué carajo", fue lo único que logró decir mientras observaba la monstruosidad rosa bebé en sus manos. miró hacia arriba para ver la misma impresión horrenda cubriendo las manos de Yifan, solo que la suya era azul celeste.

"¿qué? es lindo ", replicó Yifan, levantando su mano para inspeccionarlo más de cerca," el patrón me recuerda a ti ". y joonmyun miró con incredulidad la horrible interpretación de rudolph en sus manos. De Verdad.

"¿Entonces te recuerdo a las cosas feas?" Joonmyun solto, su expresión rápidamente se convirtió en una expresión divertida mientras observaba a Yifan luchando por explicar lo que realmente quería decir.

“No, no, me refiero a… los renos”, señaló Yifan a la distorsionada cara de venado en sus propios guantes, “son lindos. Como tú."

yifan se sonrojó en un tono furioso de rojo y joonmyun podría haber jurado que su rostro se veía más o menos igual.

"Realmente no tienes ningún gusto artístico, ¿verdad?" yifan frunció el ceño y joonmyun se rió, torpemente con sus propias palabras. "No, quiero decir, es feo. muy feo. pero es lindo que lo hayas intentado ".

Yifan gruñó mientras resoplaba el flequillo que cubría sus ojos, y Joonmyun encontró su mirada siguiendo el movimiento. "Bueno, joder, debería haber arrastrado a Yixing en lugar de Luhan para ayudarme con esto". joonmyun casi deja caer su acto engreído cuando vio a yifan desinflarse como un globo reventado y luciendo realmente arrepentido. "Lo siento."

Joonmyun no pudo evitar caminar al lado de Yifan y se acurrucó cálidamente, agarrando el brazo izquierdo del hombre más alto. “Solo estaba jugando contigo. no, pero en serio, es feo, pero gracias. eres lindo. te quiero. Te quiero a ti y a tus habilidades de selección estética. o la falta de ello."

yifan golpeó la cabeza de joonmyun juguetonamente antes de acariciarlo aún más cerca, poniendo su mano cubierta por un guante sobre la de joonmyun. "Yo también te amo, líder".

dichos guantes ahora están guardados en su compartimento de invierno dentro de su armario. Por muy terrible que sea, es lo primero que ve Joonmyun cada vez que abre el cajón para buscar sus bufandas de lana cada invierno.

no se da cuenta de que está perdiendo el tiempo hasta que Sehun se acerca sigilosamente a su lado en el sofá, haciéndolo salir de su línea de pensamientos. "Hyung".

"Hola", una sonrisa vuelve a los labios de joonmyun como si fuera una señal, "¿te estás divirtiendo?"

"Lo soy", responde Sehun, sonriendo. tanto él como joonmyun se ríen cuando chanyeol intenta arrancar el juguete de goma de las manos de kyungsoo, mientras que jongin se apresura a esconderse detrás de baekhyun con miedo.

un cómodo silencio cae entre ellos hasta que Sehun provoca otra conversación. "Nunca pensé que volvería a ser feliz desde entonces, ya sabes ..."

zitao. por supuesto que Joonmyun lo sabe. sonríe como disculpándose y estira la mano para despeinar el cabello de Sehun. "Lo sé. es bueno verte finalmente volviéndote a animar con nosotros ".

sehun suspira, acercándose más y aliviándose con el toque de joonmyun. "Lo sé. lamento haber sido un idiota. es realmente ... difícil de creer al principio. una noche sus manos estaban alrededor de mi cintura y a la mañana siguiente estaba levantado con cuatro maletas a sus pies ".

"No tenemos que hablar de esto", dice joonmyun cuando ve los ojos bajos de Sehun, pero el más joven niega con la cabeza y continúa balbuceando. "Traté de preguntar, de verdad lo hice, pero él ni siquiera quería mirarme. puso su espalda frente a mí. cuando abrí la boca, todo lo que dijo fue "ah-ah, no. Lo que sea que vayas a decir no va a cambiar lo que voy a hacer ", el dolor es evidente en los ojos del maknae, sus labios formando una fina sonrisa derrotada. “De hecho, soy capaz de sentir que el día iba a llegar. Sé que está herido, cansado, puedo decir que lo sabía todo mejor que nadie, mejor que él si soy sincero, y me duele la cantidad de mierda que tuvo que soportar. sus padres probablemente también notaron esto, por eso su padre ... "La sonrisa de Sehun flaquea un poco, pero Joonmyun lo nota de todos modos," Pero no lo culpo. Probablemente haría lo mismo si supiera que mi hijo no recibió el tratamiento adecuado para sus lesiones. así que supe que ese momento llegaría, eventualmente. pero luego me tomó con la guardia baja ”, reflexiona Sehun. mira con nostalgia a la distancia y a joonmyun le duele físicamente saber lo mucho que sehun se preocupa por zitao.

sehun, como minseok, también perdió el mundo.

"Sin embargo, no estoy enojado con él", continúa Sehun, pasando sus dedos por su cabello, "en realidad todavía estoy en contacto con él. casi todos los días, para ser honesto ". joonmyun se anima con esto. "¿tú lo haces?"

una sonrisa. "Si. dijo que está feliz. está muy triste por dejarnos, pero está empezando a ser feliz ". joonmyun vuelve a poner la sonrisa en sus labios, después de perderse en la historia. "me alegro."

"Yo también", responde joonmyun.

Sehun le lanza una mirada inquisitiva y joonmyun la atrapa. “Nunca lo culpé por irse, sehun. Entiendo su decisión y la respeto. sé que es lo mejor. es bueno que encuentre alegría en lo que hace ahora mismo, y no lo digo solo porque estoy hablando con su novio ".

Sehun se sonroja. “Me alegro de que haya descansado bien, se haya curado, esté sano y feliz. Me dolió el hecho de que no vamos a estar tan unidos como solíamos ser, pero si él está feliz, yo estoy feliz por él ".

La mirada de Sehun se posa en los ojos de Joonmyun, y lo que Joonmyun ve a continuación es una dulce y sincera sonrisa. la primera que ha visto de Sehun en los últimos meses. "Si él es feliz, ¿por qué no debería estarlo yo?"

Se pueden ver muchas cosas desde detrás de los ojos de un humano y eso es lo que Joonmyun ve cuando sus ojos están fijos en los de Sehun: una mezcla de amor, dolor y comprensión. y aceptación.

aceptación. algo que Joonmyun todavía no puede encontrar, incluso después de dos años.

Joonmyun desea poder ver las cosas como las ve Sehun. oh, cuánto desea realmente poder.

Son casi las tres de la mañana cuando los miembros finalmente se arrastran hasta sus camas, los ojos entrecerrados y el cansancio goteando en sus sistemas mientras dejan paso a sus almohadas.

la lucha por los lugares para dormir es sorprendentemente breve este año, piensa joonmyun, y hace una mueca cuando se da cuenta de por qué.

solo hay ocho personas en un espacio hecho para doce.

joonmyun reclama su lugar, a dos puntos del extremo derecho, cómodamente ubicado entre jongdae y kyungsoo, a casi un brazo de distancia de cada uno de ellos. su almohada se siente afelpada apoyando su cabeza, y la manta de dos capas lo mantiene caliente hasta los dedos de los pies.

es espacioso y cómodo, pero joonmyun prefiere el espacio completamente abarrotado con doce de ellos aquí.

oye incontables intercambios de buenas noches y respiraciones suaves y constantes poco después. uno a uno, caen en un profundo sueño.

la fatiga comienza a desgastar sus huesos, pero sus ojos están bien abiertos. joonmyun no puede dormir y joder, su mente vaga.

sus pensamientos vuelan de regreso a la época en la que estaban pasando la noche en esa cabaña en particular, unas vacaciones de invierno pagadas y provistas por el bien del espectáculo exo. estaba cansado, las cámaras rodaban todo el día y la máscara, la máscara, la máscara, y no podría estar más agradecido cuando las cámaras dejaron de filmar cuando era hora de que se fueran a la cama.

todo lo que deseaba era tener una buena noche de sueño, pero aparentemente la naturaleza no se lo permitió. el viento estaba loco esa noche: las ramas de los árboles crujían, las tablas del piso de madera crujían, todo afuera formaba una cantidad ridícula de ruido que casi lo saca del borde. "Joder", maldijo, claramente enojado por lo miserable que era, incapaz de quedarse dormido cuando necesitaba despertarse y continuar filmando en unas pocas horas.

un brazo serpenteó hasta la cintura de joonmyun y lo acercó más. sintió un aliento cálido que le hacía cosquillas en la nuca, pero joonmyun estaba demasiado preocupado por su ira para retorcerse. "No puedo dormir", se quejó. Yifan no preguntó, pero le dijo de todos modos. "El viento me está volviendo loco".

yifan soltó una risita antes de acariciar su cabello. "A veces eres bastante llorón para ser un líder, ¿lo sabías?" Joonmyun se sintió estúpido ya que habían hecho esto miles de veces, pero un rubor se abría paso a sus mejillas indefectiblemente cada vez.

se acercó más, acurrucándose cómodamente en el pecho de Yifan, y juguetonamente le dio un codazo en las costillas. "No le muestro este lado de mí a cualquiera", reflexionó joonmyun, "los miembros me perderían el respeto si supieran que su líder es tan malcriado y quejumbroso como sehun".

que ganó una risita de yifan. Volteó a joonmyun a su lado para que estuvieran cara a cara, y sonrió cuando vio el rubor en las mejillas de joonmyun. "Me alegra saber que no soy cualquiera".

"Por supuesto que no, idiota amante de las gallinas".

"¿Quieres decir amante de Joonmyun?" sugirió yifan, y joonmyun se rió, de verdad esta vez. rápidamente se calló cuando Yifan lo miró, un severo recordatorio de que estaban compartiendo una habitación con Minseok y Luhan, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia los dos en la otra cama.

(antes, jongdae había bromeado sobre cómo los cuatro miembros mayores están agrupados en una habitación cuando los más pequeños duermen en el piso de la sala común debido a los ancianos y sus dolores de espalda matutinos, pero joonmyun no se quejó).

"Eres un idiota", resopló Joonmyun, sonrojándose un poco más. él solo podía ser así de despreocupado e infantil frente a yifan, e hizo todo lo posible por el placer de hacerlo. "te odio."

"No, no es así. no puedes ". yifan sonrió.

"Oh, sí, puedo, y lo demostraré".

yifan solo se rió de esto mientras besaba el surco entre las cejas de joonmyun. “Ahora suenas como baekhyun. vuelve a dormir, junma ".

joonmyun frunció el ceño ante el apodo, pero no lo dijo, ya que Yifan comenzó a acariciar su cabello distraídamente, adormeciéndolo.

"Hey, yifan?"

"Hmm?"

“Mi deseo para 2014 es que exo tenga otro gran año”, dijo joonmyun, con rostro solemne. no sabía de dónde venía, pero de alguna manera sintió la repentina necesidad de decirlo.

Yifan murmuro en aprobación. "eso es genial."

Los ojos de joonmyun se abrieron para revelar una mirada anhelante. "Quiero que exo sea, no sé, ¿eterno?" rodó fuera del abrazo de Yifan y se dejó caer de espaldas para mirar al techo. “Solo dos años y ya estoy así. los miembros se han convertido básicamente en mi segunda familia ahora, y estoy seguro de que no quiero que esta familia se desmorone ".

yifan lo miró con cariño, su flequillo rubio cayó para cubrir su vista y rápidamente lo apartó. luego siguió su ejemplo, como si el techo que Joonmyun estaba mirando fuera más interesante que cualquier otro.  
"Créanme, tan mal líder como soy, me siento de la misma manera que tú", reflexionó Yifan. "Nunca puedo imaginar mi vida sin estos idiotas, ¿sabes?"

una leve risa se deslizó a través de los labios de Yifan. “Sin que minseok se queje de que sus calcetines siempre no combinan en el guardarropa compartido de él y luhan, sin yixar en chino rápido a cada persona en el dormitorio, ya que parece olvidar que dos de nosotros en el M somos coreanos y sin zitao chillando cuando Luhan y Jongdae le hacen otra broma exitosa ... "

yifan dejó de hablar para ver a joonmyun sonriendo, lo que lo impulsó sin decir palabra a continuar. y siguió adelante. “- sin el olor de la cena, que kyungsoo hace en la cocina todas las noches, sin chanyeol y su voz de cavernícola algo entretenida para alegrar todos los estados de ánimo, sin jongin, junto con su monggu, jjanggu y jjangah que trae al dormitorio cada verano, sin baekhyun y sehun con sus travesuras, y ... "

yifan se detiene de nuevo, y joonmyun se entrecorta, "... y sin ti, el hombre con una sonrisa tan contagiosa, que nunca deja de sacar una de las mías".

sus besos son siempre breves, pero los sentimientos que comparten perduran. Joonmyun tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para contener las lágrimas. no llores, no llores, no llores. (a yifan no le gusta ver llorar a junmyeon, así que trató de no hacerlo).

se acurrucaron bajo las sábanas en silencio, las extremidades se enredaron cómodamente, abrazando el calor que se filtraba del cuerpo del otro. joonmyun se sentía seguro, cálido y amado, y daría cualquier cosa en el mundo para que pudieran permanecer así toda la vida.

Enterró su rostro en el pecho de Yifan, el dulce aroma almizclado de la tela deslumbrante, casi hipnotizante. una oleada de emociones comenzó a llenar el interior de su pecho, dejándolo casi sin espacio para respirar. escondió aún más su rostro, hundiéndose más profundamente en los brazos protectores de Yifan, como si un pequeño movimiento de este último lo hiciera estallar en lágrimas.

"Nunca me iré", espetó joonmyun al pecho vestido de Yifan, "de exo o ti, en particular si eso no es lo suficientemente claro ".

Joonmyun no sabía cómo podía imaginarse perfectamente a Yifan sonriendo mientras el hombre mayor le daba un beso en la cabeza.

Vuelve a dormir, joonmyun, esta vez de verdad. tenemos un amanecer que atrapar ".

Junmyeon se rió entre dientes. "Buenas noches, duizhang".

el constante ascenso y descenso del pecho de Yifan lo envió a dormir, profundamente con su corazón en paz.

una lágrima cae por la mejilla de joonmyun, seguida de otra, otra. y otra. con un suspiro tembloroso, rueda a un lado y se tapa la boca con el puño para ahogar los sollozos.

junmyeon llora hasta quedarse dormido esa noche, en parte porque finalmente puede soltar sus emociones reprimidas, porque nadie está mirando, y en parte por la pequeña punzada en su corazón cuando se da cuenta de que esto sucedería en cada Navidad por venir.

"El tiempo no cura, minseok", murmura con los dientes apretados, las lágrimas le dejan un sabor salado en la lengua, pero no se atreve a preocuparse, "el tiempo no cura una mierda".


End file.
